1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination table lamp and night light wherein the night light portion also generates an illusion of an illuminated three dimensional picture.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Prior art table lamps are well known in the art. Such lamps are found with single and/or multiple bulbs, the bulbs being operable together or separately in accordance with the operation of a lamp switch. Such prior art table lamps, however, have not provided a mechanism to hold a child's interest under a low intensity lamp operating level which will assist in holding the child's attention and cause the child to sleep with a minimum of disturbance.